stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Antori Drel
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Antori Drel was a joined Trill, the second host to the Drel symbiont. He served as first officer aboard the [[USS Nautilus (NCC-31910)|USS Nautilus]].'' (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Early Life and Career Antori Tereli (host) was born in 2369 and grew up on New Sydney in the independent Sappora system. As a result of his upbringing there, he was able to speak English, Sapporan, and Trill, and could swear fluently in all three languages. Antori joined Starfleet as a tactical officer. He was joined to the Drel symbiont in 2397. At the time he was posted aboard the . He was subsequently transferred to the . Aboard the Nautilus Antori attained the rank of Commander and served as first officer of the ''Nautilus from at least 2405 to 2407. During much of this time he also acted as chief of security. He had a good relationship with the ship's Vulcan captain, Sokar. He was perhaps best known for his rigorous combat training exercises he conducted on the holodeck. In 2405 the Symbiosis Commission gave Drel a chance to prove himself by granting initiate Carlin Agran's request that he serve as her field docent. While Antori personally disliked the job, he felt compelled to do his best in order to avoid limiting the opportunities of his future hosts. He became attracted to Carlin and subsequently saved her from an Undine infiltrator. He sent the Commission a glowing recommendation for Carlin, but she chose to drop her application. The began a romantic relationship that lasted for the next two years. At some point during this time, Antori changed his will to reflect his desire that Carlin be the next host of the Drel symbiont, if she was willing. Final Mission and Death In 2407, Antori was among three officers stranded on an M-class planet in the Dragon's Head Nebula when their shuttle went down. He saved the life of their civilian passenger, archaeologist Doctor Mor, and subsequently led the survivors inland in search of their pilot, Lieutenant Sam Hayashi. When Antori instead found the hostile Solarii cultists, he managed to kill at least two and take their weapons despite being unarmed. He managed to fight off a wolf attack and meet up with Carlin, but was severely injured in the process. After being treated for his injuries, he and Carlin attacked a Solarii-operated communications base in order to get out a distress signal. When the shuttle answering the distress signal also crashed, he managed to retrieve sensor logs and a phaser sniper rifle from the remains. He subsequently used the rifle to cover Carlin's approach to the Solarii base where the other Starfleet survivors were being held. While they escaped from this compound, Antori served as the rallying point until he and the other Starfleet personnel were beamed up by an Orion-operated bird-of-prey. When the bird-of-prey also crashed, Antori gave his life defending Carlin from a Solarii ambush. Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Trill Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries characters Category:Star Trek Online: Valkyries supporting characters Category:Joined Trill